Falling
by SerpentineShadows
Summary: Highschool AU. From when Nico develops a crush to graduation.


Percy's the popular guy, and he likes Annabeth, the smart, beautiful girl. Of course Nico knows him; he just doesn't know Percy well. That all changes after Bianca dies in a car accident. People–even the ones he doesn't know–offer him their condolences. It annoys him. He'd rather go unnoticed.

Then, a week later, after most people have calmed down, Percy approaches him. Nico sighs, waiting for the pitying to start. Except it doesn't. Percy just claps him on the back, says, "I feel you, man," and walks away.

Nico feels his heartbeat quicken.

* * *

By the time he was in high school, Nico was comfortable with being gay (though he didn't flaunt it). Bianca had helped, and now she was gone.

A week after Percy talks to him, Nico stands to the side at the funeral. It's not even raining; in fact, the sun's shining and birds are chirping. His eyes remain emotionless as he stares at the stupid grave. If he could, he'd raise the dead for Bianca. But he can't. So Nico sits on the grass hours after the funeral ends, heart aching while he stares at the sky. Waiting for it to rain. It never does.

A warm, strong hand lands on his shoulder. It's Percy with the most dazzling smile Nico's ever seen on his face. He doesn't know why, but the pain in his heart skyrockets.

Percy's understanding smile and the offer to watch a movie together lift Nico's spirits. Even after enjoying himself, Nico's heartache and dismal thoughts return.

* * *

Two years later, they're in their senior year. Nico doesn't know how, but Percy's managed to worm his way into Nico's heart. Nico's managed to keep his sexuality a secret, but he's not sure how much longer he can hold out. _Jason Grace_, yet another popular guy, found out, and Nico thinks Percy's a thousand times more perceptive. He's annoyed by the constant worry and Jason's sudden concern for him. Nico's also sure that Jason pities him. Why? He doesn't know, especially since Jason doesn't know about Bianca (or maybe he does). Either way, Nico's mood plummets whenever Jason's around, which Percy takes notice of.

"Why do you hate Jason so much?"

"I don't."

And the conversation ends like that.

* * *

Nico knows Percy and Annabeth like each other. They'd be perfect together, so Nico doesn't understand why it hurts to think of those two being intimate.

Still, Nico watches as the two dance around each other. They almost-kiss, brush hands, and hang out. In Nico's eyes, they're already a couple. They go around in circles so much it bores Nico. He doesn't think anymore of their relationship.

At least, he wishes that was the case.

* * *

The night before graduation, Nico is smashed. Empty bottles litter the floor, but with no one to scold him, he just keeps on drinking.

Then, Percy comes over and looks at the sight before him. It takes a while for Percy to wrench the bottle from Nico and tuck him into bed.

Nico's almost unconscious when he grabs Percy and smashes their lips together. Before passing out, Nico thinks Percy tastes like the sea.

Percy leaves that night, his head crowded with more questions than when he came.

* * *

Nico remembers the kiss and hates himself for it. He wants to ask Percy about it, but he hasn't seen him all day.

Nico's in for a surprise when they're on the stage. Percy grabs the microphone when it's his turn to speak, faces the graduates, and says (a light blush dusting his cheeks): "Annabeth Chase, please go out with me."

There are catcalls and whistles and cheers, and Nico thinks he hears Annabeth's whispered answer ("Of course, Seaweed Brain!"). It all doesn't matter to Nico. His heart hurts as he scrambles away. Now–when he finally knows why his heart's been hurting–Percy confesses. What excellent timing.

Nico tries to think of the positive. At least he's got his answer without confessing. At least Percy's happy.

But it still hurt to think Percy chose Annabeth over him.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Nico. He's my favorite character. Anyway, this was written on a whim. If anyone wants me to "expand" this, just tell me and I'll try (just don't expect anything soon).


End file.
